


Shadows Are the Only Hypocrites

by ponchippoi, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/pseuds/ponchippoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015





	Shadows Are the Only Hypocrites

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadows Are the Only Hypocrites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975714) by [KitsJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsJay/pseuds/KitsJay). 



– Неважно, как ты себя называешь, – Нил нахмурился. – Дело не в сортах и ярлыках. Важно то, что ты делаешь. Если кто-то скажет, что он за мир во всем мире, а потом пойдет и убьет кого-то, он не лицемер. Я не верю в лицемерие, не существует такой вещи. Ты – это твои поступки, а не слова, и не то, чем тебя называют.

Было что-то невероятно гармоничное в речах Нила, словно вино, текущее сквозь сознание в самые отдаленные закоулки, заполняющее и их, и все вокруг. Зрелые сочные фрукты на языке, соскальзывавшие с губ на земную твердь. Все имело смысл: не порядок слов, а их единство, как райский сад посреди разума.

Джек покачал головой, плавно и медленно, и взглянул на Нила с новообретенным обожанием.

– Да, дружище, – сказал он, глубоко затягиваясь, – я верю тебе.

Где-то глубоко в душе он не верил, возможно, что-то социально навязанное заставляло его отрицать простоту этой теории, но голос Нила был столь вдохновленным, столь убедительным, что противоречить казалось кощунством. Как ругаться в церкви или оскорбить жестом статуи в соборах. Джеку захотелось перекреститься от одной лишь мысли.

Нил выглядел довольным, улыбался широко и открыто, тихо посмеиваясь. Он оперся на плечо Джека и длинными огрубевшими пальцами вынул из его рук сигарету, поднося ее к губам. Он вдыхал глубоко, почти чувствуя дым меж ребер, и думал о докторах в рекламе, говоривших, что курение полезно для здоровья.

– «Лаки Страйк» отделяет мальчиков от мужчин, – голос его скользил по границе нижних октав: наполовину речь, наполовину пение.

– Что?

– Ничего, – Нил покачал головой.

Он вернул сигарету и медленно улегся на бетонные ступени, неровно вжимавшиеся в спину. Одна рука его почти робко запуталась в кудрях Джека, и Нил тянул его вниз к себе, пока Джек не лег рядом, спрятав лицо у его шеи.

Они лежали тихо, напряженно ожидая то ли полицейского, который сгонит их, то ли случайного прохожего, который посмотрит на них с отвращением. Солнце оставляло на небе последние полосы тепла, вытягивало их и падало за облака, словно заканчивая мелодию. Нил вдруг улыбнулся. Солнце заходит, стихла мелодия. Он напевал эти слова вместо джингла для «Лаки Страйк» и чувствовал себя ближе к Джеку, чем когда-либо. Нил прижал его теснее к себе, и Джек заерзал, чувствуя себя неуютно, чувствуя, как горит кожа под пальцами Нила, который водил ими по выступающим позвонкам. Он словно наигрывал мотивчик, представляя, как с кончиков срываются маленькие языки пламени.

– Мы ведь не лицемеры? – Нил скорее ощутил кожей, чем услышал.

– Что? – пробормотал он. Что-то не давало ему говорить так, как он привык, но даже этот шепот был оглушительным. Джек однажды сказал, что шепот Нила похож на Бога: тихий, но громче всех людских криков. Нил отшутился тогда, но бережно хранил эти слова в своем сердце, как сокровище, любуясь на него и протирая рукавом рубашки, чтобы заставить сиять.

Джек привстал, и рука Нила вновь поднялась с его спины к непослушным волосам.

– Мы не лицемеры.

– Я уже сказал, лицемерия не существует.

– Значит, если мы ведем себя так, а потом говорим, что мы не… – Джек неловко поморщился.

– Гомосексуалисты? – закончил за него Нил, едва заметно улыбаясь.

– Да.

– Неа. Лицемерия не существует. Мы всего лишь люди, вот и все.

– Всего лишь люди, и все, – глухо повторил Джек.

Нил снова потянул его к себе, настойчиво и упорно, пока Джек не прижался к нему настолько близко, насколько это было возможно.

– А если нас кто-то увидит? – спросил Джек, хотя тени уже кружились у их ног, стекая вслед за ветром по испещренным фонарями улицам.

– Скажем, что ты пьян, – просто ответил Нил. – Соврем. Никто и не узнает.


End file.
